Never looking back
by lydzmhippo
Summary: Edward and Bella are in their meadow when Edward breaks horrifying news to Bella about what he's done. I suck at summaries, so read the story!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic and it might be bad so I'm sorry for whatever you don't agree on.**_

_**Basic story: Edward cheats on Bella someone. Bella runs away with that someone's husband and all that jazz. I'll just be coming up with ideas as I go along, so ideas would be great! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

**BELLA POV**

Edward and I had been in our meadow for hours now. Charlie had gone on a fishing trip with a few of his friends from the station and had left me alone. I was ecstatic when I found out, knowing I could spend as much time as I wanted with Edward.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward, sparkling in the sun, a god. I still couldn't believe he was mine. It all seemed like a dream. I feared I would wake up and find myself in my old room in Phoenix.

**EDWARD POV**

Thoughts were running through my mind. Should I tell Bella? I'm afraid to hurt her after what I did to her, but I should be honest, shouldn't I? I felt like screaming at myself, for even doing anything to hurt Bella. I loved her, but just a few weeks after we got back from Italy, it just didn't feel the same.

I turned and looked at her. She looked so beautiful lying in the grass, her eyes closed as though nothing could go wrong. Oh, how wrong she is. I sighed in frustration and decided to tell her the truth.

"Bella.."

_**CLIFFY!**_

_**Please please review. I know its kinda sucky but as I said before, its only my first fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**EDWARD POV**

"Bella.." I turned to look at her, to look into her eyes so she would know I wasn't lying.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I have to tell you something" I said. I pulled her up into a sitting position and she looked at me, eyes full of confusion. "There's no other way to say this, but I don't love you like I did last time. When we came back from Italy, I was talking to Rosalie and told her everything. When I was finished, she hugged me. Well, one thing led to another." I stared at her, waiting for a reaction.

"Wh- what? Edward, NO! You couldn't, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! Not when you just hurt me. NO! NO NO NO!" She started crying, tears pouring down her face. She got up and ran out of our meadow into the forest.

"BELLA!" I yelled, but it was no use.

**BELLA POV**

""Wh- what? Edward, NO! You couldn't, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! Not when you just hurt me. NO! NO NO NO!" I started sobbing uncontrollably. I quickly got up and ran into the forest.

As I ran, I heard Edward shout my name. I didn't bother looking back, I couldn't. It hurt by just _looking_ at him. I ran faster, tripping over roots. I knew I had to tell Emmett. I ran as fast as I could.

I reached my truck, jumped in and drove as fast as I could towards the Cullens' house.

When I finally arrived, I stopped the truck and turned off the engine. I quickly got out and ran towards the door, just banging it open.

Alice and Jasper saw me and hurried towards me. "Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" Alice said urgently, with a look of concern on her face. All I could do was sob. Alice pulled me into a hug and tried to comfort me.

Jasper, being his usual self, could feel what I was feeling. "Alice, she's heartbroken" he whispered in her ear.

"Bella, **WHAT DID EDWARD DO? I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM**!" A look of fury replaced the concern look she had just a second ago. A low growl escaped her lips and I got frightened.

"Alice, don't. I'll explain it later. Now, I have to see Emmett. Where is he?"

"He's upstairs in his room with Rosalie, why?"

I ran up the stairs. Just as I stepped onto the landing of the floor where Emmett and Rosalie's room was, Emmett burst out of their room/

"Emmett? Is everything alright?"

He turned towards me, a look of anguish on his face. Just then, Rosalie stepped out of the room.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. Its just not the same!"

"Don't talk to me! How could you do this? How could you make Edward do this to Bella, Rose?! You only think about yourself don't you?!" Emmett screamed at Rose. He looked at me and a look of understanding crossed his face. He could tell that I had been crying and guessed that Edward had told me.

Without a second glance at Rose, he ran towards me, picked me up bridal style and ran out the door at vampire speed.

_**A/N: Sucky chapter. I didn't have anything to do, so I just decided to write it. **_


End file.
